


The Long Kiss Goodbye

by sequins_stripes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Morning Routines, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequins_stripes/pseuds/sequins_stripes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly adjust to a new morning routine at 221B.  Established Sherlolly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Kiss Goodbye

Sherlock, you can’t keep doing this.” Molly finally had caught her breath.

He looked devastated. “What’s the matter? Am I doing it wrong?” He, too, was still panting.

She pressed her forehead to his and brushed a curl out of his eye. “No, no not exactly. But a kiss goodbye in the morning can’t _always_ result in a 30 minute shag. I’ve been late to work every day since I moved in.”

“Oh I see. Well, I can orgasm faster. In reality, I was trying to give you the opportunity…”

“No, no. Not the sex. The kiss. It’s got to be just kissing when I’m trying to leave for work.”

Sherlock scoffed at this. “Boring.”

Molly knew the discussion was futile and the clock was continuing to tick by. Sherlock had first proposed that she share 221B Baker Street with him over two months ago but had spent much of the time insisting that it was a matter of convenience and financial sense. She had only moved in two weeks ago when he finally conceded that they were in a relationship. Of course, he had spat the word out like it stung his tongue but his insatiable desire for her body had soothed any potential hurt feelings. Asking Sherlock now to recognize and appreciate the value of both sweet romantic kissing and deranged monkey sex was a Sisyphean task. She rolled off the sofa and began collecting her discarded tights and knickers from the floor.

“Need a wash?” he asked, hopefully.

“No time and you wouldn’t be invited anyway.” She tried to give him her best “I’m so done with this” face and threw his dressing gown at him to punctuate the point.

He rolled over in a huff to face the wall. Curled into the fetal position, he pulled the dressing gown over his head. “I see you’re still heading to the bathroom despite your protests,” he noted from beneath the blue silk. “Quite right, you can’t possibly go to work in that state. Unhygienic.”

“Oh that’s rich,” she called back, popping her head from the door where the water was running behind her. “You are purposefully storing a human ear next to my yoghurt.”

“But you gave me that ear!” Sherlock turned on his wounded puppy face.

Molly marched back out to the sitting room. “Sentiment? Really?”

He smirked and shrugged. “Trying something new.” He hopped off the sofa and moved to embrace her. “You’re far too intelligent, Molly Hooper, to have thought it would be easy to have me as a flatmate.”

She held him at arm’s length. “Are we on this flatmate nonsense again? Then you’re really not invited to this bath.”

“Remember when you used to do whatever I asked if I simply complimented your hair?” he snapped in frustration.

“Remember when you thought my mouth and breasts were too small?”

“A preliminary hypothesis that proved ultimately false upon a full, hands-on investigation. Although,” he pulled her to him and this time she didn’t resist, “in the name of science, retesting may be in order.”

“Flatmates don’t conduct experiments on each other.”

“Well, that is certifiably false. You can ask John. But more importantly, are you suggesting that…” he searched for a term, “ _relationship co-participants_ do experiment on each other?”

Molly groaned and began to wriggle free once more.

“GIRLFRIEND.” Sherlock was triumphant in his proclamation. He effortlessly lifted Molly up over his shoulder and marched to the bedroom. “And for that, I have earned a not-boring, quite-fascinating-in-fact kiss goodbye.”

The clock read half-past and the bathtub was critically close to overflowing; however, Molly was in no position to argue. Not that she wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little something that didn't fit in with anything else I'm working on...


End file.
